matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Cold War Set
The is an Event Set for the 19.8.0 Cold War Update. Description It is an Event Set that consists of mostly military-themed weapons that are commonly used during the real Cold War era. Obtaining To be able to get contents from the chest, the player should play in any of the Multiplayer modes. The higher your position, the more keys you will earn (maximum is 15 keys). However, the weapons will not appear if your level does not meet the required level to obtain its base version. After the 19.8.0 event is ended, the player will be rewarded with Coins and Gems. The rewards in question depends on how many keys that the user still have. There, the after-event reward are as follows: *one key = 10 ; two keys = 15 ; x keys = +5 per successions *one key = 5 ; two keys = 8 ; x keys = +3 per successions Furthermore, the levels will be grouped by the following: *Level 1-6 *Level 7-11 *Level 12-16 *Level 17-21 *Level 22-26 *Level 27-31 *Level 32-38 Chests *Novice Chest (requires 5 per attempt) **Consists of weapons with a (fairly) balanced statistic and below-average currency rewards. *Fighter Chest (requires 50 per attempt) **Consists of weapons that are fairly powerful in terms of statistics and higher currency rewards. *Winner's Chest (requires 100 per attempt) **Consists of very powerful weapons in terms of statistics and topnotch currency rewards. *Super Chest (requires 1000 points) **Consists of most rewarding contents and more powerful weapons. Legends for the below contents: *N = Novice Chest *F = Fighter Chest *W = Winner Chest *S = Super Chest List of Obtainable Contents Weapons *Helicopter Machine Gun (S) *Elite Death (F, W) *State Trooper (N) *Dangerous Hope (N, F) *"The Pig" (S) *LMG-150 "Legionnaire" (N, F) *Heavy Killer (F, W, S) *Navy Rifle (F, W) *Combat Rifle (N) *"Angriber" (N, F) *Big Sumo (F, W) *Guerrilla Rifle (N) *Scouter's Rifle (W, S) *Torture Rifle (F, W) *Patton's Wrath (N, F) *"The Crisis" (W, S) *"Cold War" (S) *Little Fighter (N) *"Rampage" (S) *Eindringling (F, W) *"The Dishonorable" (N) *"Greaser" (N) *Big Sumo (W, S) *Little Fighter (N) *Wounded Warrior (W, S) *Veteran Mk.II (F, W) *"Carabineri" (N, F) *"Glastnost" (N) *Serious Guy's LMG (N, F, W) *"Lanchester" (N) *Desert Soldier (N, F, W) *Thousand Deaths (S) *Assault Machine Gun (F, W, S) *AK-48 (N) *Comrade's Machine (F, W) *Old Commissar (F, W) *Brave Patriot (N) *State Defender (F, W) *"V.A.N.G.U.A.R.D" (S) *Armageddon (N, F, W) *State Defencer (N, F, W) *Frank Sheepone (F, W) Clan Weapons *10 for Plastic Rifle (N) *50 for Plastic Rifle (F) *150 for Plastic Rifle (W) *250 for Plastic Rifle (S) *10 for Plastic Bazooka (N) *50 for Plastic Bazooka (F) *150 for Plastic Bazooka (W) *250 for Plastic Bazooka (S) *10 for Plastic Carabin (N) *50 for Plastic Carabin (F) *150 for Plastic Carabin (W) *250 for Plastic Carabin (S) *20 for veteran (N) *40 for veteran (F) *80 for veteran (W) *5 for Hurricane (N) *10 for Hurricane (F) *20 for Hurricane (W) *40 for Hurricane (S) *10 for Airborne Hunter (N) *25 for Airborne Hunter (F) *50 for Airborne Hunter (W) *150 for Airborne Hunter (S) Currencies *10 (N) *50 (F) *100 (F) *250 (F, W) *500 (W) *750 (W) *1000 (S) *5 (N) *15 } (F) *30 (F) *100 (F, W) *250 (F, W) *500 (W) *750 (W, S) *1000 (S) *50 Shards (N) *100 Shards (N, F) *250 Shards (F) *500 Shards (W) *750 Shards (W) *1500 Shards (S) *50 Coupons (N) *250 Coupons (N, F) *500 Coupons (F) *1000 Coupons (F, W) *2500 Coupons (W) *7500 Coupons (S) Miscellaneous *1 free spin (all chests) *2 free spins (all chests) *3 free spins (all chests) Trivia The cold war was a state of geopolitical tension after World War II between powers in the Eastern Bloc (the Soviet Union and its satellite states) and powers in the Western Bloc (the United States, its NATO allies and others). Category:Other Category:Event Set Category:Event Chest